


Homecoming

by liquescensolla



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Feels, Divergent Timelines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Sibling Bonding, because old demon Washuu can't take a break from being horrible, just two teenagers running away from home to build a future together far into adulthood, no ghouls here, with a sudden blast from the past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 19:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9510044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquescensolla/pseuds/liquescensolla
Summary: It's not everything but it's enough and more importantly he doesn’t want to give his father the satisfaction that he needs him. After today, Tsuneyoshi Washuu will be dead to him and it felt so damn good. After packing up and leaving their pasts in the rear view, Yoshitoki and Marude move in together, embarking on a life together while enjoying the luxuries that came with their careers. Unfortunately the past never stays behind and eventually it will catch up and turn their lives upside down.





	1. Prolongue - I'm Gone

_"I hope you know what you're doing..."_

_Chika knew exactly what he was doing and made sure his father knew how unapologetic he felt about his decision. The gaze he feels coming from his father undeniably gave him chills but that's nothing new since it was a tool for submission. Chika would even argue that he's starting to grow immunity to it after being exposed to it all his life._

_"Obviously I know what I am doing father," he replies, not even sparing him one glance as he packs more of his belongings into his suitcase. It's not everything but it's enough and more importantly he doesn’t want to give his father the satisfaction that he needs him. After today, Tsuneyoshi Washuu will be dead to him and it felt so damn good._

_"It's that Marude guy, isn't it?" Oh there it is. Chika almost wants to laugh considering he was waiting for Tsuneyoshi to bring him into it but since he bought it up, might as well address it while it's on the table._

_"What about it?" He asks, his gaze now locked on his father. "Got something to say about him. Please speak now or forever h-"_

_The rest is left unsaid since Chika is rudely interrupted by a hand going across his face, nearly knocking him on the floor. This man got one foot in the grave but can still land a powerful blow. "Disgusting." That tone is definitely indicative of his personal feelings. "You were never like this before. Ever since that uncouth bastard befriended you...you changed for the worse. I hardly see you as my son anymore. Just another hoodlum. This is not how a Washuu should act."_

_"Good to know." Even while his face stings Chika can still effectively slip a condescending remark. He's so glad he's on his way out. No more will he ever step foot in this hell hole. Money and power can bring happiness but it sure as hell don't apply to this family. Looks like that's only exclusive to Tsuneyoshi and maybe that's why Chika is beyond tired of the endless bullshit. Hopefully Kishou won't miss him, maybe one day he will do the same._

_"What the hell do you think you will do once you go out there on your own? You're only sixteen and you have everything you can ever ask for. Why the hell would you give it all up? Why would you shame yourself and our Washuu name?" Good question indeed but Chika makes sure not to ponder too much because it's of no concern to him. He is expected to graduate early and Marude got his own place so everything will be fine. Money? Well luckily he made sure to keep his money stashed away in a secret account for this very reason._

_"Don't worry about that," Chika bitterly responds, standing up before throwing one of his bags over his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me anymore." He grabs his suitcases before leaving his bedroom. He expects his father go follow him in some last ditch effort to sway him but it's too little too late._

_There's a better life out there. A better life with Marude, the only good thing in his life thus far. His father no longer controls him and he can't but relish in the fact that his father is falling apart over it._

_"Father, I'll be going now." While standing in the massive foyer, he turns around, giving his father one last glance. He hears a sound of a car horn beeping, signaling Marude's arrival. He opens the door to see a taxi parked in front of the manor and Chika has to hold back the urge to run towards the car. Marude exits the car and helps Chika load the bags into the car while Tsuneyoshi shouts expletives at them._

_"Chika Washuu, you will regret this! Mark my words, you will be coming back because you know absolutely nothing about being out there on your own. You have shamed this family and are no longer welcomed here. You made your bed and now you will lay in it. Best and believe it's going to make you suffer but disobedient sons like you shall be taught a lesson!"_

_"..." Chika is already driving off, tuning the man completely out._

_"What was that about?" Marude asks, bewilderment adorned._

_"...Father's demonic senility as usual. Don't worry too much about it. Let's just focus on the future now."_

_Marude nods since he can't argue with that, especially when what follows after is a pair of lips pressed against his._

_While the lovers make up for lost times in the backseat of the taxi, unbeknownst to them, Tsuneyoshi's undying need for power control will follow his eldest son for years to come._

 


	2. Trepidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since he left the manor, Chika did a good job completely ignoring it like it never mattered in the first place and Itsuki sure as hell didn’t bring it up so why would he? He hates this, that’s for sure because it’s like being forcefully dragged into the past, right into the direct path of his father’s wrath.

_Twenty years later_  

How long has it been, Chika  wonders. Twenty years came and went and here he is walking down memory. Of course he don’t want this and he’d rather not but for some reason the memories of that day are flooding in and there’s little that can be done but to face them, and maybe...address them. Obviously that’s easier said than done, which requires bringing back memories he’d rather not.

Ever since he left the manor, Chika did a good job completely ignoring it like it never mattered in the first place and Itsuki sure as hell didn’t bring it up so why would he? He hates this, that’s for sure because it’s like being forcefully dragged into the past, right into the direct path of his father’s wrath. Unpleasant indeed.

“You’re thinking too much again.”

Chika suddenly looks up to see his boyfriend looking at him with an expression of concern. He’d rather not talk because there’s enough stress going around and he’d rather not add more to it.

“I’m just reminiscing I guess. Nothing too concerning.” He sighs, running his fingers through his hair. He pinches a few strands between his fingers and needless to say it’s not as thick as it use to be. Looks like the stress levels are starting to show up on his body and the hair thinning is one of them.

“Want to talk about it?”

“Uhhh…” Suddenly the look he gives him leaves him little room to counter. Looks like he won’t get his wish after all but it's been proven countless times that talking out his problems are actually helpful, especially when he yearns for closure, even after all these years.

Itsuki, already seeing the distress spreading across his face decides to sit down beside him. His hand reaches over, touching his cheek before sliding back upwards towards his hair, essentially repeating his boyfriend’s movements. “You know you can talk to me about anything right?” He leans in a little further to emphasize the point he’s trying to make. Communication is always key and after being together for over 20 years, Itsuki was sure that this was established between them already. Looks like Chika is going to need anything reminder.

Itsuki and Chika are each other’s firsts in just about everything. Even with all the odds stacked against them, all while coming to terms with their lacking experience the two were able to make it work twenty years later their relationship is stronger than ever and the future only looks bright as they look ahead.

“I am thinking about that day…” Chika finally speaks up, his gaze shifting towards Itsuki as he continues massaging his head. “It was so long ago and yet it’s still fresh on my mind. I can vividly remember how angry father was and even the face of the driver who picked us up. I really don’t know why…”

He sighs for the umpteenth time that day but he just can’t help it. It’s not everyday he’s suddenly hit with endless memories of his past and it’s not like he’s willingly seeking them but while it’s unsettling, it’s not all that unusual either. He left on bitter terms with little closure and no matter how much he may pretend it doesn’t matter, he knows that deep down it does matter. There’s so much from his past that must be address but he’d be lying if he wasn’t afraid. Truth hurts after all.

“There’s so much from I past I left without any proper closer. I want to pretend that it’s nothing I should be concerning myself with but...I still think about father and how he’s coping with losing his elder son...his _heir._ ”

“Maybe I’m bias because I can’t stand the old demon,” Itsuki replies, his eyes slightly narrowing. “I really don’t think he cares. You may be his son but you will never be a human in his eyes. In a way you and Kishou were trophies. Existing solely for his ego. I mean we may not see eye to eye on this but that’s just my opinion.”

“You may have a point,” Chika blurts out, although it hurts like hell. “ It’s always been like that right?”

“That’s right. So try not to let it get to you okay?”

No wonder he fell so hard for the once bold and brash teenager who defied all laws of conformity and traditional values. He represented what Chika feared the most but also opened his mind to something greater than what he was taught. No wonder his love and guidance made him a better man. Why would Chika ever think of messing this up?

“It’s not worth it,” he firmly says, making sure Chika understands.

“...and you father sure as hell is…”

“...not worth it” Chika proudly finishes his sentence with a smile before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips against Itsuki’s. The kiss linger for a bit since it’s Chika who wants to pour more passion into it, not that Itsuki minds since if it takes his mind off trivial matters, such as his family. Just thinking about them makes his stomach ache. The scorn he feels for them can’t be measured and while he understands that they are his boyfriend’s relatives but he hasn’t spoken to them in years and he really don’t need to. He’s better off without them as far as he is concerned.

“I will be blunt so you will understand.” Due to lack of oxygen they are forced to pull apart, but before anything progresses, Itsuki makes sure to leave Chika a word of advice, hopefully something that will motivate him to full wash his hands of the situation.

“I bet my ass they never once thought of you.”

Damn that hurt but it’s valid.

“Why spend so much of your precious time thinking about them when they will never do the same for you?”

Chika opens his mouth, only to have a finger pressed against his lips.

“Before you say anything. It’s time to let go. I get that they are your family but nothing about them spells family. Never have I ever in my life met a family so cold and calculating. You are not his son because he loves you. You are his son because you make a great asset to the family’s questionable legacy. Why would you want any part of that?”

Itsuki was never a man of bullshit. Every since he met him, his honesty was his greatest quality, even if it hurts. He can’t help the gathering of tears in his eyes but he needed to hear that from him. He needed his boyfriend to remind him that he doesn't owe his family a damn thing. They never cared so why should he? Chika will not lose years off his life over this. Like it was expressed before.

_Your family is not worth it._

“Thank you,” he stutters, tears streaming down his face as he hugs his boyfriend tightly. Itsuki smiles, returning the hug, “Don’t thank me. I worry about you and as your boyfriend it’s my job to make sure you are okay and to make sure communication is on a two way street.”

That’s something Chika can’t argue with and instead of arguing, he responds with a gentle kiss on the lips before pulling him close. “I must let go. It’s in the past and I am only looking at the future now.”

“I know it’s taking forever but I promise...we will have our own family. I promise you will know what a true family is.”

“...But I already know,” Itsuki exposed him to family bonding more than his father did in  18 years. They might not have children yet but that doesn’t make them less of a family. “Besides, my little brother.” Sure he wants nothing to do with his family but that sure as hell don’t mean the one he regrets the most leaving behind.

“Kishou right?” Itsuki thoughtfully replies

“Yup! Well he’s a grown man now...28 I believe, but I do hope to reunite with him one day. I just hope he doesn’t hate me you know?”

That ensues silence from Itsuki, which he immediately wants to take back but he’d rather give a wordless reply that to give Chika any false hope. 

“I think...we will just have to wait and see...Chika.”

_Who’s to say he also turns out to be a carbon copy of his father? Dammit Itsuki...why am I so irrational?_

  
“Yeah…” He agrees with little confidence since he is quite cognizant that it’s been so long and things might not be as smooth as he may think. Who knows at this point. Dwelling on the past is no longer an option.


	3. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had it not been for this man Chika would rather not imagine how he'd turn out. After 18 years he can't help but reflect on this realization. That's what makes this so scary. The paths that were set out for him was like scene from snakes and ladders. Some lead to the promise land while others were nothing more then a quicker route to hell. Maru came to on his his bike, only to grab him by the hand. Who knows what path he would have taken had it not been for Maru intercepting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter in particular is a backstory to shed more light into what's happening in current time. I might play around with the timeline a little but not too much that the entire story becomes confusing and unbearable to read but everything will eventually make sense .

Leaving home at such a young age was not easy for either of them. They were eighteen and barely out of school, meaning adulthood crash landed on their doorstep in a matter of seconds. What they did was not an easy feat and till this day it haunts them. Nevertheless, what's done is and there's no going back and to be frank there was nothing for them to go back to.

For Chika it meant being stuck in a home, a emotionally dead world lacking the proper love and support that a child needs in order to developed into a model citizen and all around well rounded individual. Although Chika and Kishou had each other it still did little to fill up that gaping hole that will only keep growing. Their father was emotionally unavailable for almost their entire lives and as a result it only lead to both sons creating a force field around themselves as a defense mechanism. There was nobody to love them so it's better not to love at all. Kishou held to that belief a little more but Chika can't deny he also felt the same. That's why when he says that Itsuki saved his life he really means it.

Had it not been for this man Chika would rather not imagine how he'd turn out. After 18 years he can't help but reflect on this realization. That's what makes this so scary. The paths that were set out for him was like scene from snakes and ladders. Some lead to the promise land while others were nothing more then a quicker route to hell. Maru came to on his his bike, only to grab him by the hand. Who knows what path he would have taken had it not been for Maru intercepting.

Both were forced to grow up fast. Sadly Maru lived alone and little attachment to anything or anyone after losing his family. He keeps it to himself but the pain is constantly bleeding from him. Maru always encourages him to only look towards the future and he will do the same. They say time is precious and that might exactly hold some merit. _As long as the universe is moving so will time and the universe is one impatient son of a bitch. Look back long enough and you may turn back only to see you've been left behind. Who are you going to blame? The universe or yourself? Don't wait if there's nothing to wait for._ Chika till this day takes those words to heart and every single day he open his eyes just to see his boyfriend being proven right.

So he stopped waiting and instead he walked side by side with the universe. Itsuki also did the same. Chika would even argue that Itsuki was already ahead. He may not be the most desirable person out there but he was no idiot. Itsuki was the one to encourage Chika to move his money into his private account and who would have thought it would come with reason. Coincidentally this occurred right when Tsuneyoshi was catching on, unbeknownst to Chika. That account literally saved their young and naive lives because now they were able to invest that into a modest one bedroom.

A roof over their heads gave them a comfortable environment and both were able to finish high school before heading off to college. Itsuki studied criminal justice while Chika studied political science and sociology. It wasn't easy and both were so close to plummeting, even while the summit was getting clearer and clearer. Willpower, intelligence, and resilience played their parents but what solidified it the most was their undying love for each other. They went through more shit than couples who have been together longer than they have been alive. That's more than enough to take pride in and nothing in this world will tear them down. A couple clad in iron sounds more fitting.

Their love and devotion to each other was the finally push to the finish line and both men proud stood hand in hand as they were given their degrees. Itsuki went straight for the police academy in Tokyo while Chika went further to get his master's in education and subsequently his teaching license, thus achieving his goal of becoming a sociology teacher. Their new lives as “salarymen” did come with a price. More time dedicated to the careers meant less time for each other.

While they still managed somehow, Chika and Itsuki was forced to sacrifice so much on order to stay afloat as they row down the middle class stream, which turned out to be more unstable than they initially imagined. Still, that meant even more time at work and then more responsibilities. Itsuki worked his way up from a scrawny little police officer to a bold and brash homicide detective with a 100% solve rate he proudly vaunts to his colleagues every now and then while Chika made use of his sociology and political background to build a foundation from the ground up.

“An organization for teens?”

“Yes that's right,” Chika proudly responds with a smile. “It's going to be named Sunlit Garden, a foundation that specializes in giving at risk teens a sense of hope.”

There was a small tinge of disappointment but he can only hope his boyfriend didn't catch on. While he's happy that Chika is following his dreams that doesn't stop negatively tempestuous thoughts flooding his mind knowing this means even less time together. Yes they have to work as it keeps the money flowing in. Bills won't stop just because they are romantically and sexually frustrated. Adulthood is so hard...definitely won't recommend.

Chika, while heavy silence starts weighing him down tries to counteract it. He wants to continue but why do he feel so small as he sits beside his boyfriend? He knows Itsuki is happy for him but also he knows how much this is affecting him. Chika would be lying if he wasn't affected by this as well. “Back then. I keep thinking about how I was so close to slipping through the cracks. I don't even want to imagine how i’d turn out had you not talked to me that day.” Itsuki slowly turns to face him. Now he felt bad for letting this sour his mood. That day greatly affected him and now he's turning a dark period of his life into a positive. Itsuki can't take that away and it's not like he's completely innocent since his shift is literally whenever his phone rings.

“Sorry,” he softly replies as he leans in a little closer before landing a soft kiss on his cheek. “This is really Nobel of you. Creating an organization for teens who feel alone and vulnerable. You give them companionship, hope and support, something they desperately need in an environment where love is as scarce as clean air. I'm so proud of you.” Chika, laying his head on his shoulder replies with a soft “thank you,” before returning the kiss.

“How about you?”

“Oh me?” Itsuki quickly replies as he's slightly taken back by his sudden curiosity. Not that he mind though. “I got a huge lead on my case and actually I am meeting with my partner tomorrow to discuss our findings.” That alone made his ego swell up a little.

“That's great!” Chika was so happy for his boyfriend that he ends up pinning him down on the couch, gently kissing him on the lips and his forehead before pulling back. Sure it's going to be hard juggling all of this at once while also maintaining a long term relationship but they are a couple clad in iron and falling apart is starting to seem less likely the more he thinks about it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with another fic, this time a ongoing fic featuring my favorite otp. I hope you guys enjoy and I will try my hardest to release subsequent chapters at a reasonable schedule. So enough of my rambling for now and thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
